percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Primordials Awake
Takes place 1 year after The TBA Fifth book in the Heroes of Olympus Series. The Demigods won, Gaea's asleep, but what about her siblings? *I started to write this before I read HoH. I guess it's sorta totally AU now, but.... whatever Disclaimer I own the characters: *Jessica Stele *Stella Michaelson *Corin Felix *Annie Litra Theo Laurent is owned by Ersason219 All others are property of Rick Riordan Jessica's POV Chapter 1 I've always wanted to be a half-blood. I love the Percy Jackson Series, but one thing about it always bothered me- Thalia, Percy, Luke, so many others just wanted a mortal life. And I think, even though I admire them all, that that is stupid. I'd give anything to have their lives. I think the only reason they want regular lives is because they've never had them, and they think they might be better somehow. They're not. I should know. My name is Jessica Stele. This is my story. I guess I should start the day of school pictures, the day my life changed forever. I walked into the horrifically average high school. My foster mother always tried to get me to wear dresses and pastels and a bunch of other stuff that made me want to barf, but I won out in the end. I wore my black-and-white horizontally striped army jacket, over a black tank top and black jeans. "Look who it is!" I stiffened at the voice. Karrie, the school's most infamous mean girl. I sped up to try and pass them, to no avail. "Looking grungy as ever." Karrie's stupid friends laughed. I bet they didn't even know what grungy meant. I'd let myself get cornered. Karrie tried to stick her gum in my hair. I dodged, and one of her friends grabbed me. I punched her in the face. That's when it got weird. She flew like ten feet back. As I'd thrown the punch, it was almost like the shadows had collected around my fist to propel the hit. But no. I was no where near awesome enough to be... I couldn't even think it. Karrie looked from me to her fallen friend and back. Her grin was hungry; inhuman. "It is true." she said. Then her form started to shift. Her features became puggish and smashed. Her hair frizzed out. Her fingernails elongated into claws, her teeth into fangs, her clothes into piecemeal armor. I froze. My mind raced to my favorite Percy Jackson short story:Demigod Files: The Sword of Hades. Karrie. "Keres." I said aloud. Karrie was a Keres. But that would have to mean... "Not completely incompetent, then. Yes, half blood. I am a Keres." Half Blood. She called me a half blood. I was a half blood!!!!! I was facing an ancient monster I was almost sure was intent on killing me. The venom of the Keres was worse than almost any other poison, I knew that from the Demigod Files, and it was about to be used on me. So is it completely insane that I was exited? Karrie (the Keres, whatever) approached leisurely, apparently convinced of the fact that I stood no chance. "My mistress told me not to reveal myself until I was sure of who you were. But now I see. She'll be quite thrilled to... mmm.... meet you." something told me I did not want to meet this person. She reached out to touch me and I scrambed back. She smiled, amused. "I am not supposed to kill you until after you are delivered. But, she never did say I couldn't have a little fun." She raised her claw, but then stiffened like she'd been given an electric shock. The tip of a silver blade protruded from her stomach. She crumpled, revealing the girl standing behind her. She had curly orange hair that glowed faintly, like hot coals, and eyes that were such a dark blue they were almost black, like deep water. She wore black jeans, and a zipped-up neon orange leather jacket. She looked about my age, 13 or 14, and twirled a silver hunting knife in her hands. She crouched beside the fading daimone and held her knife to her throat."Alright. What's your buisness here? What are you doing out of the Underworld?" The Keres sneered at the girl. "I shall return to Tartarus soon anyway. You have no power over me, Daughter of Life." The girl smiled slyly. "But it's not my mother's powers I intend to use against you. It's my father's." The Keres looked confused, until the girl thrust her hand into open air and it dissapeared like she'd gone behind a green screen. When she pulled it back, her silver dagger was replaced by a crook of ivory. The Keres' eyes widened. "You are-" "The Half-Blood Magician? Yes. I see my reputation proceeds me. Now answer me." ''The Keres gulped. "I-I cannot." The girl raised her eyebrows. "Wow. You must be really dedicated to whoever you're working for." she shrugged. "No matter." The girl pressed the tip of her ivory crook to the Keres' neck and whispered, ''"Sa-mir!" When she said it, it sounded less like words and more like sounds. Magic. A glowing orange rune appeared on the Keres, and everywhere it appeared, the monster's skin smoked and sparked. She howled in pain. That made me think, how had no one noticed this yet? I looked around the lunchroom. There were a ton of kids gathered for the morning assembly(it was a small school; that room served as the gym, lunchroom, and auditorium), but they just stood there, completely ignoring us.Even the girl I'd punched into the wall and the rest of 'Karrie' 's old friends were sitting in the bleachers like nothing had occured. "Mist." I shook my head. I'm pretty sure I was going into shock or something. Meanwhile, the girl was making no progress with the Keres. "Stop. Please." the Keres gasped."Answer me, then." The girl traced the hieroglyph on the Keres absently with her wand. The light brightened, and the Keres cried out in pain. "Fine! My mistress ordered me to collect that one-" the Keres pointed her head in my direction, "and bring her to her!" "And?" the girl asked. "That is all I can say! Please!" the girl sighed. "Fine." She tapped her heiroglyph with her hand,(which I just noticed was covered with a neon-orange glove), and it faded, and the Keres disentigrated. Then she turned her attention to me. I must have looked pretty shaken, because she laughed and stuck her wand behind the green screen- the Duat, I guessed. "Sorry. I'm not usually like that." she held out her hand, and I hesitantly let her help me up. "I'm Stella." she said. "Jessica." I replied. "So I'm really a-a demigod?" Stella nodded. "You've read the books?" My mouth fell open. "Only about a million times!!! They're real?" Stella smiled. "Every word." she grabbed my hand. "And we need to get you to camp." Suddenly the school scene faded. A horrible pain ripped through my head, but then it was over as soon as it started. We were standing on a hill, beside a pine tree. "What was that?" I asked. "My version of Duat travel. Much quicker than regular portals. Fully Greek or Roman Half-Bloods shouldn't really go into the Duat, but I didn't really feel like traveling manually from Colorado to New York, so," she shrugged. I looked out over the field the hill overlooked- Camp Half-Blood. I recognized the Big House, the dining hall, the lava wall, (I was so trying that later,) the canoe lake, the strawberry fields, the woods. Then I noticed the cabins. There were the 20 mentioned on Rick Riordan's website, in the shape of an Omega around the central green. But there was also another one mirroring it, forming a complete rectangle. And then, on either side of that, two smaller rectangles. "There are more cabins then I remember from the books." I said. Stella smiled like she loved answering this. "The events of the books happened years ago. You've read the accompaniement books too, The Demigod Files ''and The Demigod Diaries''?" I nodded. "And you know how they name Rick as Camp Scribe? Well, that's true. Those interviews? Real. But he also did a more extensive interview with Percy. I mean seriously, this thing took like three days. And he recorded the whole thing, and that's how he wrote the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Same basic thing with the Heroes of Olympus, except that time he interviewed all of the Seven, not just Percy. The fourth one's coming out next month, right?" "Yes." 16 days, 9 hours, and 35 minutes, to be exact. That book had been practically my only reason to exist ever since I finished Mark of Athena. "Well, the events of that one, and the one after it, all happened last year. and we've added quite a few cabins since then. Those sections, off to the side?" She gestured to the smaller rectangle to the west,"That's the Protogenoi Wing, for the Primordials. There's no one in any of those, the Primordials usually remain asleep, and even the ones that are awake think themselves much to high above mortals to ever have a demigod child. And then the other ones," she pointed to the smaller rectangle to the east, "That's the Titan's wing. There are a few demi-titans at camp, but most are just loners. We don't like to talk about it, especially around the Olympus- loyal demi-titans here at Camp, but most of them are still bitter about the second Titanomachy. They'd rather die in the outside world then accept Percy's forgiveness agreement." That's sort of sad, I thought. But then something occured to me. Something about the way she talked about this, like she took it personally. "Who's your immortal parent?" I asked. Stella scowled, and I thought she was going to cuss me out and say that was none of me buisness, but she just sighed. "Hebe. Minor goddess of Life. She joined the titans. She tried to get me to join too, but..." she shook her head. "I knew what was right." We didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then Stella brightened. "You want to meet the Seven?" My eyes widened. "Seriously?!?! Do you even need to ask?" She grinned. "Come on." she lead me toward the central green. Chapter 2 We were in the central green when I saw them. Eight teenagers, ranging in age from 15 to 19. I could identify them all just from their book descriptions. "Oh my gods. Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!!!!" They looked up from their conversation. "This is the one?" asked a boy with dark hair and eyes, wearing black jeans and an aviator's jacket. "Nico di Angelo." I said. I went down the line, pointing to each of them in turn. "Hazel Levesque. Frank Zhang. Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Piper Mclean. Jason Grace. Leo Valdez." Annabeth sighed. "Books?" Stella nodded. "Books." Annabeth turned her attention to me. "Well, I guess you already know who we are. Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" she asked me. Yes, that's what I said. Annabeth Chase talked to me!!! ''I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot. It was all I could do to keep from squealing. Then I remembered she'd asked me a question. "Well.. my mother was mortal, I know that. Ashlynn Stele. I lived with her when I was little, but she died when I was 10. I've lived in a foster home since then. As to who my immortal father might be..." I told them about the Keres attack, everything from the darkness aiding me in the fight, to the strange mistress the ''daimone was said to be serving. All heads turned to Nico. His expression was grim."The Keres aren't supposed to leave the Underworld. I'll speak to my father about that. As for the other stuff..." He shook his head. "I don't know." "How old are you?" Annabeth asked. "Fourteen." The half- bloods exchanged uneasy glances. Percy's agreement with the gods said everyone had to be claimed by thier thirteenth birthday. Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. "She'll probably be claimed at the campfire. In the meantime, can someone please show-" she blinked. "I'm sorry, what was your name?" "Jessica. Jessica Stele." I bowed slightly, which immediatly made me feel stupid, but she seemed sort of pleased. "Can somebody show Jessica around camp?" "I've got it." Stella said. She took my hand and I flinched, remembering the pain of Duat travel. she rolled her eyes and said,"Don't worry, we're not flashing anywhere." Stella led me off toward the rest of the Camp. It was even awesomer than I'd always imagined. I did try the lava wall, and fell off within the first 5 minutes. "It's okay. No one gets it the first time." Stella helped me up. "How long did it take you?" I asked. "Well of course I'' got it the first time." she flashed up to the top. "Cheater!" I called up. She flashed back down. "I bet you can't even do it for real." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" I crossed my arms. She turned to the wall and started climbing. She did a pretty good job dodging falling rocks, but when she was about half way up, a lava flow blocked her path. She made no move to get out of the way. "Stella?" Either she couldn't hear me or she was ignoring me. My eyes widened in horror as the molten rock flowed over her. I heard a boy's laugh behind me. "She's fine." I spun around. "Nico di Angelo." "Just call me Nico." My heart skipped a beat. I was on a first name basis with Nico di Angelo. How ''freaking awesome ''was that!?! Then I realized he was pointing at something. The top of the rock wall. The lava'd continued to flow down, and when it passed, Stella was still climbing. Her clothes weren't even singed. "How?" Just then, she reached the top. She cheered, then flashed down. "How..." I trailed off. At first Stella looked confused, but then, "Oh, the lava." She held out her hand and flicked her wrist. A ball of orange flame flickered to life above her palm, and her eyes turned the same bright orange as her hair. "Your a fire user!" I exclaimed. "But I thought you were a daughter of Hebe?" "I am. I also have the Blessing of Hestia." "How-" "Long story." She glanced at the horizon. "One that I don't have time to tell, because you need to get to cabin 11 before dinner." So I went to dinner and the campfire with the Hermes cabin. (They still let people stay there until they were claimed.) Contrary to what everyone thought, I wasn't claimed at the campfire, so that night, I slept in the Hermes cabin. And I had my first demigod dream. Chapter 3 I was in a forest. Two figures stood around a campfire. "This is so undignified.Your a ''titaness. You deserve better than this." A boy's voice. I looked more closely. I still couldn't see very well, it was like there was some sort of black smog blocking my view. But I could see that he had silvery-gray eyes- Athenakid eyes. He looked about 15. The other figure was a woman, in her late twenties if I had to guess. Whoa. Wait up. This chick was a titaness?!?! I tried to see her better. She wore a black hooded cloak, and had the same midnight black hair and other basic features as the boy. He was obviously her son. But then I noticed her eyes. Silver-gray. Then... could this be Athena? But the boy had called her a titaness. I was confused. Then she spoke. "I have been hiding from Zeus for millenia, my son. I gave up on the extravigances of immortality long ago." He shook his head. "I sware, one day I will take down Olympus." The woman started to respond, but then looked up, startled by something. i looked to, and my eyes widened. The sky was rippling. The ripples got larger until the night ripped open, and something flew out, but I couldn't tell what it was until after it landed- a chariot. It contained a single figure, completely concealed in a hooded cloak patterned to look exactly like the night sky. Then she dropped the cloak. The woman appeared to be about 16, but she radiated power like only an immortal could. She had long, wavy, midnight black hair, and eyes like black pits. She wore a form fitting black dress with a drastic horizontal hem, left side cut off at her waist, and the right falling all the way to her ankle. Her features were regal, but deathly pale. She wore a circlet of black metal. And she was probably the most terrifying person I'd ever seen. The titaness knelt. "Milady." The boy looked at his mother, astonished. Then he turned to the girl. "What do you want?" The titaness's eyes frantically darted between her son and the girl, horrified that his outburst would get him killed. Whoever could scare a titaness that bad, I did not ''want to meet. The girl just looked amused. "I am here because I require your assistance." "And if we don't want to give it to you?" The titaness looked on the verge of a panic attack. "My son, you cannot speak to her this way." The girl waved her off. "No matter, my niece. To answer your question, if you do not help me, I will turn you in to Zeus and he will utterly destroy you, as he did your father. And I will confine your mother to the deepest reaches of my brother's realm. But if you do succeed, I will aid you in your endeavor against Olympus." "What if we do help you, but we don't succeed?" the boy asked. The girl pondered this. "Neither. I'd think of something else. But trust me, it would ''not be pleseant." The boy gulped. "Alright. I'm listening." The girl smiled wickedly."I need you to find someone. Someone who has been placed inside borders even I cannot breach without invitation. But I understand you can, and have." The boy nodded. "Easy enough. Who is it?" The girl sighed. "I do not bother myself with names. She is my husband's demigod child. Find her and bring her to me, within three days. Do not fail me." Then the girl and her chariot melted into blackness, along with my dream. I awoke with an awful suspicion- The girl had been talking about me. Chapter 4 I woke up and ate breakfast with the Hermes cabin. When it was my turn at the sacrificial brazier, I prayed to my immortal father, Whoever you are, please tell me. And help protect me from that girl from my dream, whoever she was. '' After that, I went to my first archery practice. I was alright, but not as good as some others. Same with swords. I sucked with the spear and javelin. But I was best with throwing knives. Then that night was the most exiting thing yet- Capture the Flag. Chiron called out the teams. There were so many cabins I won't list them all, but primarily it was: "Athena, Apollo, Ares, Iris, Hephaestus,...." vs "Posiedon, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Hebe, Aphrodite..." It was one of the rare occasions Athena and Ares were actually on the same team (Like in '''The Bronze Dragon, I wanted to point out, but held my tongue.) Percy, Nico, and Jason would be going after the flag, thier status as the children of the Big Three making them nearly unstoppable. Piper and Hazel were guarding the flag (geokinesis and mind control- another almost unbeatable combo). I myself was at a random place in the woods, probably to keep me out of trouble. I watched and listened as the conch horn sounded. I saw enemies randomly fall unconsious seconds after an orange light flashed behind them- Stella, maybe? I figured I wouldn't see any real action. Then a dagger stuck in a tree inches from my face. I spun around to face the knife's owner. I saw a boy with dark green hair, holding a bunch of daggers. Were those crystal? And the blue plume on his helmet signified he was on the other team. He through another knife, which I narrowly dodged. I'll admit, I was kind of starting to panic. The only weapon I had was a sword, and that wouldn't do much good against long-range weapons. And in my panic, I didn't see the shadows darkening around me until they'd formed the shape of spikes and were hurtling themselves in the boy's direction. He looked pretty surprised, and didn't think to duck until after one of them had already hit his shoulder. The blade dissapated like it had been made of smoke seconds after contact, but still left a gash. Before either of us could do anything, another horn sounded. In the distance, I saw the sons of the Big Three crossing the river, closly trailed by Clarrise and Annabeth. Nico was holding the flag. As they crossed, the silver owl insignia shifted to a skull on a black background- I guessed Hades cabin would be leading the blue team next game, and Athena would be shifted over to red. Nico and Hazel high-fived. I could hear Clarrise cursing from where I stood. I rushed over to the boy. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." He looked at me like I was crazy. "It's fine. It's just a cut." "Oh. Yeah, I guess." Now I just felt stupid. "I'm Jessica, by the way." "Theo." he replied. "And , uh, may I ask- How did you do that?" I shrugged. "I have absoulutly no idea." "Jessica!" A bright orange, almost blinding light flashed beside me, and Stella appeared. "We won! Ya-" She stopped abruptly, her bubbly mood fading. "What?" I asked. Then I realized she was looking at me. A centaur I could only assume was Chiron came over, along with Nico, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, and a few others. "Oh no." Nico said, looking at me. "What? ''What did I do?" I asked, exasperated.I was having serious ''Lightning Theif deja-vu. Then I noticed my vision was slightly blurred, like it had been in my dream the night before. I looked down at the rest of my body and gasped- I was completely covered in a swirling black aura. "A claiming." I said, recognizing the basic situation from the books. "But- who?" "Erebus." Nico said. "Primordial Diety of Darkness." Chapter 5 The next morning Stella helped me move in to cabin 65, the Erebus cabin. "I thought you said there weren't any demigod children of the Protogenoi?" I asked. "There weren't." We arrived at a pure black structure, that seemed to deepen like an abyss when In looked into it. The cabins on either side of it had the same effect, but one of them was covered in stars. Not the cheap glow-in-the-dark stars you get at the dollar store- these looked like someone had taken a digital photo of the night sky and copied it onto the walls. Then, as I watched, the darkness of the walls seemed to shift until it formed the shape of the girl from my dream. My breath caught, and I stumbled back. She smiled creepily, then dissapeared, leaving the wall as it was. "Um, Jessica? You okay?" Stella asked. "Who's- who's cabin is that?" I asked. She followed my line of sight. "Oh, that's 62, Nyx's cabin. All the darkness entities are situated together. Like, that one on the other side is 74, but it's for Tartarus so it's still over here. But anyways, Nyx is the Primordial diety of Night, and the first Queen of the World." "I thought that was Gaea." I said. "No. Most people think that because Gaea was more famous, mother of the titans, etc. But Nyx and Erebus ruled before Gaea was even created, when the world was just a big swirling mess of Chaos. When Gaea and Ouranos came along, though, they just handed over thier rule." Stella said. "Why would they do that?" "Because they knew it was inevitable. The Fates don't allow anyone to rule forever. And by giving up their rule without having to be, like, chopped into a million pieces, or put into eternal sleep, or having their essence scattered, they kept all of their powers, and they're still the most feared beings in existence." Stella blinked. "Sorry, I guess I went sort of history book there." "It's fine." Stella tilted her head. "You know, I guess that also makes her your stepmother." I blanched. Oh. That's just great, I thought, the most ancient and powerful diety in the world is out to get me. "Um, Stella?" I spun around. Theo had come over, and he had an expression on his face like he'd lost a bet or something. "You're- um, you're gonna want to see this." Chapter 6 WIP Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nickystellar Category:Jessica Stele